


[Fanart] You're so tiny

by mizore



Series: Shotiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fanart, Highschool!Derek, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is 16 and Stiles is 6. Ops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] You're so tiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2amsugarrush (oldmanrenkas)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2amsugarrush+%28oldmanrenkas%29), [Lesmoules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesmoules/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/EBRfLR8)

**Author's Note:**

> I always love Shota, but didn't have any mood to draw one until now.  
> Well, i'm pervert so will draw another Shotiles in the near future :D
> 
> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!


End file.
